Lost
by Tamaki Yuuki
Summary: Sungmin meragu pada hidupnya tanpa Kyuhyun, Bahkan tersesat dalam hidupnya / A KyuMin Fanfict.


**Warning: Shounen-ai, AU, OOC (maybe), DeathCharacter, Angst.**

**Disclaimer: All the cast here, belongs to their God, their family. Author did not own any of this :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Forgotten**_

_._

_._

_._

_Jika kamu tahu waktu hidupmu hanya dalam hitungan menit, apa yang kamu lakukan?_

_Jangan bilang gitu Kyu!_

.

.

.

Yakin pada kenyataan kini hal yang diragukan Sungmin untuk bisa dilakukan. Dia diam hening tidak mampu percaya, bahkan terkesan meragukan kenyataan. Sungmin dilanda ancaman dan nelangsa yang mengombak-ombak di batinnya yang bercelah.

Ikhlaskah Sungmin membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik? Relakah dia memberi satu senyuman pada langit yang ia selalu berikan setiap pagi? Sungmin bertingkah dengan pola yang tidak lazim. Lirik-lirik batinnya berteriak sendu tanpa musik lagi.

Kemana melodi yang dia lantunkan?

Sungmin menunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha mengangin-anginkan awan kumulus yang menggumpal berat di batinnya, berusaha mengusirnya namun tidak bisa, untuk saat ini angin Sungmin hilang kemana.

.

.

.

_Aku akan mencari pacar wanita! Kelak aku akan mendapatkan yang paling cantik!_

_Silahkan! Silahkan cari pacar wanita semaumu, aku tidak takut! Kamu hanya mencintaiku! Tidak bisa mencintai yang lain!_

.

.

.

Dia menjejali jalan-jalan taman ini untuk beberapa jam tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Menunduk kebawah dan menendang-nendang bebatuan malang. Dia hanya menendangnya juga tanpa alasan.

Alaminya, Sungmin hanyut dalam masalah yang pelik, yang bahkan sama sekali Sungmin tidak bisa mengikut campurkan tangannya disana. Masalah dimana tiada manusia bisa mengelak, hanya pasrah dan terangkat.

Kelabu hatinya menyadari kepergian satu orang yang spontan. Membuat dia sendiri terkecoh dan terburu-buru memverifikasi kebenarannya, kebenaran tentang sebuah picisan _puzzle_ yang hilang dari hatinya begitu saja tanpa petunjuk apapun.

Sekali lagi, Sungmin membisu pilu.

.

.

.

_Annyeong, Kyuhyun! Hari pertama Kuliah?_

_Wae Sungmin? Biasa saja. Flat._

_._

_._

_._

Semuanya tidak bersisa, bahkan wanginya pun tiada lagi tercium. Hembusan angin ini tidak semerdu saat bersama dia yang Sungmin rindukan. Taman ini tidak secantik saat dia yang disini bersamanya.

Doanya belum didengar, Sungmin mengerti Tuhan terlalu sibuk kini. Sungmin bukan satu-satunya hamba-Nya di dunia ini. Tidak, bukan, bukan. Bukan Sungmin yang berdoa. Bukan Sungmin yang berharap. Dia yang meminta, memohon pada yang di atas agar Sungmin bisa melupakannya.

Apa daya?

Sungmin yang masih terkurung dalam memorinya sendiri, masih terjerat dalam masygul yang kerap mendekapnya erat. Laskar saraf memorinya terus berdenyut-denyut meninginginkan kebebasan, tapi lagi-lagi terhalang oleh jiwa Sungmin yang berseru pekik memanggil satu nama yang dia ulang terus menerus dalam doanya.

Satu Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

_Aku tidak mau jajan Kyuhyun, aku tidak bawa uang._

_Ambil sajalah bekalku, tadi pagi aku mati kekenyangan._

_._

_._

_._

Bahkan dia menyimpan satu belati di saku mantelnya, bersiap jika kali-kali dia mulai tidak tahan dengan segala tekanan ini. Jaga-jaga mungkin Sungmin tidak mampu lagi untuk bertahan tanpa Kyuhyun.

Tapi Sungmin mengerti, hidup harus berjalan semestinya. Yang mati, mati sajalah tidak usah bawa-bawa nyawa lainnya. Seperti itukah apa yang diterapkan Sungmin? Tapi apa mampu Sungmin untuk tidak sama sekali keluar garis batas pikirannya yang normal? Apa mungkin nanti ada niatan menyusul yang tercintanya? Sungmin sendiri meragu ditempat.

Dia yang tercinta, yang terkasih.

Kenapa meninggalkannya begitu cepat? Bahkan lidah Sungmin masih terlalu kelu untuk mengisaratkan dia siap ditinggalkan Kyuhyun, masih terbata menjelaskan dia rela menerima Kyuhyun_nya_ pergi begitu saja tanpa ijin darinya.

Ya, tidak ada isyarat, tidak ada kejanggalan dia hanya pergi darinya. Pergi dan tidak mampu kembali lagi.

.

.

.

_Sungmin! Sungmin-hyung! Nomor 3 apa?_

_Kyuhyun-ah! Ini Ujian Nasional, jangan banyak tanya!_

_._

_._

_._

Kakinya melangkah sembarang arah dengan gontainya, mau dibawa kemana Sungmin ini? Tidak, Sungmin sendiri masih dengan pikiran melambungnya. Dia hampir sakit jiwa karenanya. Tidak mampu membayangkan Kyuhyun yang meninggal dengan tragisnya.

Kenapa harus penyakit itu? Penyakit yang tidak diundang, dan kenapa harus Kyuhyun? Kenapa tidak Sungmin saja atau bahkan orang lain, jangan usik kehidupan Sungmin!

Sungmin masih melangkah lemah pasrah pada kakinya, dibawa ke jurang pun Sungmin rela jatuh di dalamnya. Di bawa ke samudra pun Sungmin dengan senang hati tenggelam padanya. Sungmin hanya ingin menyusul Kyuhyun disana.

Sungmin berhenti dan menengadah pada seklilingnya, berusaha meyakinkan kakinya membawanya kemari, bukan ke jurang atau samudra manapun yang Sungmin inginkan, berusaha mengerti keadaannya.

Hanya satu tempat sepi hampir tak ada satu suara orang-orang disini.

Sayup-sayup melalui angin yang menjadi perantara dia dengar beberapa orang berdoa pada sebuah nisan yang mereka hadapkan, yang jasad di dalamnya tertidur tenang sedangkan ruhnya diterima di langit atas bermain dengan para bidadari elok.

Tapi tidak seindah Kyuhyun yang ia miliki.

.

.

.

_Aku bosan, pelajaran Sekolah Dasar sangat mudah._

_Kalau Kyu anggap begitu, ajari Sungmin! _

_Pelajaran?_

_Ajari Sungmin mencintai Kyu!_

_Apaan kamu ini._

_._

_._

_._

Terperanjat saat Sungmin membaca nisan, nisan miliknya. Satu batu berukirkan namanya, membuat dirinya mendadak membulatkan matanya yang tadi merasakan pahitnya putus asa. Tangannya bergetar begitu mengeja namanya sendiri. Membuat dia berlari panik ke nisan itu. Tidak memperdulikan orang-orang disana. Insan-insan yang menitikan air matanya atas kepergian seseorang yang cukup mengait pada hidupnya.

Sungmin bahkan mengangakan mulutnya tidak jelas, hampir tidak percaya.

Sekali lagi, Sungmin meragu atas kehidupannya sendiri.

Dia yang melamun apa dia yang sudah mati? Bahkan Sungmin merasa belum sepenuhnya mengerti kenapa semuanya terjadi sedemikian rupa. Sungmin berdiri, di depan nisannya sendiri.

Seperti halnya berkamuflase, tidak seorangpun disana menyadari kehadirannya!

Sungmin mundur ketakutan, menjambak rambut-rambut halusnya dengan kedua tangannya pertanda dia tertekan dengan semuanya. Kematian Kyuhyun dan tragedi ganjil seperti apa yang dirasakan Sungmin kini membuat dia mengalami kekacauan pada mentalnya, bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari semua ini.

.

.

.

_Aku tidak mau makan._

_Aku tahu, aku juga benci ikan patin._

.

.

.

Suatu kehalusan yang dia rindukan kini merabai pinggangnya, deruan nafas lembut menyentuh lehernya. Membuat Sungmin tak kuasa berbalik badan untuk mencari tahu sapa pemilik lengan yang mendekapnya.

Seseorang disana, tersenyum tulus penuh dengan rindu mengendap disana. Mata Sungmin memerah, bertikai dengan air mata yang tak kunjung turun. Namun dengan kedipannya, buliran hangat itu mengalir sempurna di pipinya, tetesan yang mencerminkan rasa galaunya untuk bertemu dengan dia kini. Sungmin terperangah.

Benarkah Kyuhyun hidup kembali untuknya?

Sungmin bahkan kelewat percaya dengan kalimat yang dia pikirkan barusan, Dia tahu Kyuhyun selalu ada padanya. Kyuhyun selalu menunggunya, mengantarnya dan kini menjemputnya. Hanya Kyuhyun yang boleh seperti itu.

"Kamu itu merepotkan, kamu sudah mati. Di hari yang sama ketika kau tertabrak van putih itu sepulang menjengukku di rumah sakit. Bodohnya, kamu lupa kamu sudah mati dan berseliweran kesana kemari. Kadang hal seperti ini masih terjadi. Buru-buru hingga lupa mati."

Sungmin bahkan tidak mampu mencerna kata-kata apapun dari Kyuhyun, dia hanya mampu memperhatikan setiap detilnya. YA! ini Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang selalu dia miliki!

"Ayo, jangan kaget. Kamu baru sadar kau sudah tiada."

Lanjutnya bahkan tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sungmin yang terpana disana. Jelaga yang mengendap pada hati Sungmin entah hilang kemana, mengabur begitu saja tanpa proses. Bibirnya masih belum mampu tersenyum saking hatinya melompat-lompat riang bagai kelinci kabur dari pemburu. Sungmin hanya bungkam di tempat.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin menjemputnya kesana, langit yang tenang membiru. Nirwana lebih pantas dibanding bumi bagi mereka yang baru dipertemukan kembali.

Berjalan ke altar cahaya milik Tuhan. Menggenggam manis dua senyum, tersimpan dalam satu cinta.

.

.

.

_Waktu senja yang monoton tanpa kebisingan itu, diisi kedua anak kecil yang berbincang tentang masa depan mereka. Yang kecil membawa balon, yang tinggi memakai sebelah sepatu. Entahlah, hanya berbicara sebagaimana anak kecil itu. Bahkan memilih-milih siapa tokoh yang paling disukai mereka dalam serial kartun baru-baru ini._

_Terus berbicara tanpa peduli waktu yang berdetak, tanpa berpikir bagaimana jika satu diantara mereka tiada sebelum impiannya tercapai._

_Diantara mereka ada yang menangis pilu, terisak karena sepatunya hilang dibawa anjing. _

_Satu lagi diam polos._

"_Jangan menangis lagi, Kyu."_

_Dia memberikan balonnya._

"_Ne, gomawo Hyung."_

_Dan menerimanya sambil mengelap air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. _

.

.

.

.

_**~End….?~**_

_**Kritik dan Sarannya yeorobun! ^^**_

_**Gomawon udah baca! ^^**_

_-__**Megumi**_


End file.
